theharleyjacksonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pickups Episodes
The Star Wars - Episode I: Jedi Power Battles Playthrough was a series of videos of Harley and Joey playing through Star Wars - Episode I: Jedi Power Battles for the Playstation. This playthrough was recorded in December of 2012, and clocks in at about XX minutes total. List of Episodes * PART 1: Techinical Difficulties (03/20/13) * PART 2: R1 or L1? (03/25/13) * PART 3: Joey Goes Solo (03/31/13) * FINALE: Game Over? (04/04/13) * Pickups #1: It's Mahvel Baybee! (08/27/11) * Pickups #2: Garage Sale Findz (10/06/11) * Pickups #3: A Whole Lotta Games (7/25/12) * Pickups #4: Awesome PS1, N64 and Gamecube Finds! (08/18/12) * Pickups #5: SNES Deals at the New Salvation Army! (10/20/12) * Pickups #6: SNES, Game Gear and More PS2 Finds! (10/26/12) * Pickups #7: Cheap Games, eBay Unboxings, and an Announcement! (11/01/12) * Pickups #8: More SUPER Cheap PS2 Finds! (11/19/12) * Pickups #9: A Holy Grail is Found! (12/05/12) * Pickups #10: PS2, Wii and Game Gear Finds Aplenty! (12/20/12) * Pickups #11: Pawn America Strikes Again! (01/30/13) * Pickups #12: PS2 Titles and Some Game Savin' (04/29/13) * Pickups #13: Vlog / Game & Anime Pickups (07/29/13) * Pickups #14: A Little Story (08/23/13) * Pickups #15: Halloween & Some Updates (10/31/13) * Pickups #16: Real Talk and Unexpectedly Good Deals (12/22/13) * Pickups #17: Double Feature (01/30/14) & (06/02/14) * Pickups #18: SNES RPG Haul! (07/04/14) * Pickups #19: Nintendo Toys & Nintendo 64 Games (08/07/14) & (08/14/14) * Pickups #20: More Nintendo Toys & Games (09/03/14) * Pickups #21: Toys & Games! (09/09/14) * Pickups #22: Makin My Way Downtown (10/22/14) * Pickups #23: MORE TOYS?! (11/18/14) * Pickups #24: AMIIBO ARE HERE (11/25/14) * Pickups #25: Finally, More 64 Games! (And DVDs) (12/09/14) * Pickups #26: More Amiibo, TMNT DVDs and Strategy Guides! (12/10/14) * Pickups #27: New Year, New Hauls (12/29/14) & (01/07/15) * Pickups #28: Garage Sale Saga PART 1 (06/22/15) * Pickups #29: Garage Sale Saga PART 2 (06/29/15) * Pickups #30: Garage Sale Saga PART 3 (07/13/15) * Pickups #31: Garage Sale Saga PART 4 (07/27/15) * Pickups #32: 64 to the Third! (03/09/16) * Pickups #33: Dream(cast)ing of World of Nintendo Exclusives (04/20/16) & (04/29/16) * Pickups #34: Ghostbustin Some Goosebumps (05/05/16) * Pickups #35: Sega Saturn Garage Sale Find (05/06/16) * Pickups #36: Garage Sale Luck Continues! (05/13/16) * Pickups #37: Mighty Morphin Garage Sale Haul (05/25/16) * Pickups #38: California Trip Haul! (06/13/16) * Pickups #39: A Long Time Coming (06/30/16) * Pickups #40: More Blu-Rays, PS4 Games and an N64 Lot! (07/26/16) * Pickups #41: Ending the Summer of '16! (08/17/16) * Pickups #42: Amazing Pawn Store DVD & Blu-Ray Haul! (04/06/17) Trivia * The copy of Jedi Power Battles used for the playthrough was actually Joey's, but Harley eventually accrued his own copy sometime later from a Pawn America store * This playthrough was recorded right after the King of Fighters XI and Metal Slug X playthroughs * This playthrough was given up on as Harley kept dying and his frustration got the best of him and Joey